TAU's Gameplay: Episode 1
Yes, I, The Anonymous User, have started a playthrough of Pokemon Sapphire, and my bro TDIwriter allowed me to post it here. Just for everyone's information, this is not exactly a Nuzlocke, but a variation on it. I will heal my Pokemon if fainted, but I will "kill them off" in particularly difficult, climactic battles as I see fit. I give the team nicknames based off of people I know in my real life, and some close wiki friends, based on my perception of how the Pokemon matches them. I do capture the first Pokemon I see on a new route, though. Anyway, I've blathered on enough, let's kick off the story!! Boy or Girl.png|I'm gender neutral, actually. May.png|Glad to meet you, too, beautiful...I mean, May! PokeFriends.png|How admirable! I like me a girl with aspirations. FamousDads.png|Oh really? What did he say? Someone Has to Help.png|May went out there, didn't she? Maybe she's in danger, and I can save her! ProfFail.png|Professor Birch? Shouldn't you be more used to this? Mudkip.png|Getting the "I liek Mudkipz" joke out of the way for you people. First Win.png|Yes! We make a good team, my semi-aquatic friend. Birch Knows Me.png|Oh? I hope he shared only the good things about me. Father's Blood.png|No, I believe I have my own blood in my veins, Professor. Brent the Mudkip.png|"Hey, my name is Brent, by the way. Let's keep on winning!", my Mudkip introduced himself at long last, after Birch gave him to me. See May.png|I'd love to see May, if you know what I mean. O Hai TAU.png|O Hai May. Injured Treecko.png|"Don't worry...I'm not gonna hurt ya...I'm just gonna BASH YOUR BRAINS IN!!" Brent exclaims, as he goes in for the finishing move against May's Treecko. Level 7 Brent.png|"Yes! Winning!!" Brent exlaims upon defeating May. "Wow! That was a tough battle, May. I enjoyed it" I tell May like it is, hoping she reciprocates. Brent Likes Me.png|And I like Brent. He's kind of rough around the edges, but he means well. You know who else I like? Take a guess. O Hai Again.png|Tommy Wiseau joke here May Has a Gift.png|Is it your love and affection? Catch with PokeBalls.png|As opposed to catching them with a net? That would be poaching. Potential Fist Ally.png|"Hey, Brent, do you want a Zigzagoon on the team? I'm gonna try and catch her for us." Nope, Never Mind.png|...I guess you didn't want a Zigzagoon on the team..."Hey, actions speak louder than words, dude!" Youngster Calvin.png|You dare challenge me, Calvin? Calvin Should Train More.png|Yes, you should have. Oh, and also, your name is mildly ridiculous. Level 9 Brent.png|"Yeah! We just keep on WINNING!!" Brent shouts as he finishes off a passing-through Bug Catcher. First Ally.png|Welcome to the team, my lovely Wurmple. Juliette the Wurmple.png|"Hey, I'm Juliette. Nice to meet you." "Welcome to the team, Juliette. I'm Brent, and together with our Trainer, TAU, we'll just win, all day" Juliette Injured, Brent to the Rescue.png|"Yeah! Brent to the rescue! Are you OK, Juliette?" "Yeah...I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me" Juliette Learns about Type Disadvantage.png|"OK, I'll do my best against this little birdie." Oh, poor naive Juliette... Level 4 Juliette.png|"I'm stronger now, can I fight something on my own for a change?" "Calm yourself, girl. You are still learning. Only fools rush in." Sage advice from mentor Brent. Water Gun Learned.png|"I can actually use water as a weapon, now. WINNING!!" Lass Tiana.png|Tiana, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Poison Juliette.png|"I always knew I had a toxic streak to me!"- Juliette Reunion with Dad.png|Yes I have, Dad. It's nice to see you, again. Have faith, Dad.png|Have some faith in me, why don't you? Oh, and Brent and Juliette are here, too. Meet Wally.png|Hey...hey wait...who's this guy? How do you know him? Wally Got a Ralts.png|Lucky Wally...I wanted a Ralts... Possible Aerial Ally.png|"I'm tougher than I look. I can do this!"- Juliette Ally the Third.png|Welcome to the team, my avian ally. I'm TAU, and these lovely Pokemon are Brent and Juliette. What's your name? Brandon the Taillow.png|'Hey, I'm Brandon! Nice to meet you, bros" glaring Juliette here "...uh...and girl-bro..."